What Will Become of Us?
by The Inamorata
Summary: Suddenly his lips touched mine, and we were kissing. It felt so good, so warm, I can barely describe it. It was a feeling that you only get under certain circumstances. A feeling you can only have when you find a safety blanket in the face of danger.


Author: The Inamorata

Title: What Will Become of Us?

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. This is purely fanmade, and was not made for profit of any kind. Do not copy whatsoever.

Summary: Suddenly his lips touched mine, and we were kissing. It felt so good, so warm, I can barely describe it. It was a feeling that you only get under certain circumstances. A feeling you can only have when you find a safety blanket in the face of danger.

Author's Note: Wrote this a long time ago but never posted it. I tried to imitate James Patterson's style with Max's POV, but reading it over now it just sounds terrible and immature. But whatever, posting it anyways. As always, all reviews (good or bad) are greatly appreciated and will be responded to.

* * *

He rested a hand on my shoulder, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"Max," he said softly. "The rest of the flock is asleep."

"I know," I replied, matching the softness of his voice. I put my hand on top of his, dropping them both. I knew Fang could feel my uneasiness, just with the whole situation: the School, Itex, whether I was really in love with him or not. It was all just a big fiasco.

I sighed and leaned back, thanking whatever higher power there was for what I _did_ have—a safe flock, my health (for the most part), food, shelter, clothing (thank God, because that would be so freaking awkward), etcetera, etcetera. I mean, we weren't the luckiest, most spoiled children on the planet, but face it—it could be way, way worse.

I opened my eyes after my short moment of praying only too see Fang gazing at me, his eyes soft and gentle. What was he thinking? If only I had Angel's power. But then again, life was even more fun without knowing. It definitely made it a Hell of a lot more interesting. But that's beside the point.

"Fang…"

He smiled, which caught me by surprise. He rose from his spot against the cave wall and headed toward the entrance. "Let's talk out here so we don't disturb them."

I nodded, following him out into the cool, crisp night air. I took a deep breath, clearing my sinuses. I closed my eyes and imagined a world that felt this clean every day, minus the bird-kids-running-from-mad-scientists-our-whole-lives part.

I was torn away from this fantasy when Fang grabbed by the shoulders and shook me slightly. His eyes were deep, staring straight into mine.

"Max, tell me," he said, his voice low and serious. "When this is over… what will become of _us_?"

"If this is ever over," I replied, avoiding the question, though I knew perfectly what he meant. I tried to pull away, but his strong hands kept me still.

"Max, this serious." His face was getting closer and closer, I could nearly feel his breath tickling my nose. Uh huh, you must know what's coming now. It's actually pretty obvious, so stay tuned; this is _not_ something you want to miss.

"Honestly, truthfully, Max… you can tell me how you feel. About me."

Well, he definitely got to the point.

Fang tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, his touch causing me to shiver once again. I could feel my heart beating a million miles per hour. What was this? Love?

His face was so close to mine, I knew that it was inevitable now. I closed my eyes slowly, tilting my head, mentally preparing for the next step…

Suddenly his lips touched mine, and we were kissing. It felt so good, so warm, I can barely describe it. It was a feeling that you only get under certain circumstances. A feeling you can only have when you find a safety blanket in the face of danger.

We finally pulled apart after what felt like ages, both of us breathing heavy from lack of oxygen. Fang looked in the opposite direction, a blush creeping onto his face. I turned around to head back into the cave.

"I hope that answers your question," I said, facing towards the entrance. "Oh yeah, you have first watch."

I could practically feel him smiling behind me as I disappeared into the darkness of the cave, lying down beside Nudge, and falling asleep feeling safe and secure. I know I smiled throughout the entire night.


End file.
